


Subtle Dew

by Xyla



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxious Artichoke Do Not Read., Ficus Guy licks the dew off the potted plant ;), Gen, Idk what i'm doing, Joke Fic, M/M, Other, Smut, This is my life now, Yes this is a short fic, smut?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyla/pseuds/Xyla
Summary: Ficus Guy Licks the Dew off the Ficus. ;) The ficus blushes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so ashamed yet oddly pleased by this predicament of possible smut.
> 
> Also please note: Undertale is a game by Toby Fox, please support the official product.

     Mettaton’s restaurant stood as desolate as ever, it was fairly late in the evening and it’s customers have vacated the establishment by now as the staff closed down and locked up the gold. As the lights dimmed and shut off, one customer remained hidden off to the side, unbeknownst to the staff.. “How did it come to this, I just wanted to treat myself for once and I end up looking like a fool forgetting their reservation and being stuck licking the dew off this ficus. What am I even still doing this, everyone is gone, I can stop now.” Ficus guy thought to himself.

  
      Ficus guy was an ordinary background monster with no special features or extraordinary skill sets that would have one noticed in the underground. He preferred it that way, which is why once he found out he needed a reservation, he made this excuse of plant licking. Sure he felt like a fool, but it was the best he could think of on such short notice, too embarrassed to admit his mistake and not wanting to become the topic of gossip as the last monster had been. He walked over to the ficus in the back of the establishment and true to his word, began licking the dew off that ficus. It felt as if the other potted plants judged him with disgust as he continued his mannerisms.

  
      He sighed as his breath brushed against the outer edge of the leaves, fluttering them ever so lightly. He turned to leave when he thought he heard something, quickly swelling around he checked behind him only to find the plant sitting where it was and nothing else. With another sigh at his jumpy posterior he went once more to leave, stopping as he noticed the ficus move as if it was shuddering. Taking a double take he stared at what appeared to be a blushing ficus. Curious he gave the blade of the plant a tentative lick as it shook once more, a blush ever present as it leaned towards him, seemingly begging for more. Who was he to leave his dinner date unsatisfied. Rolling out his tongue, he took a long slow lick gently easing up the stem, wary of petioles branching out around it. Again he repeated, ever so slowly and gently sliding his tongue up the hard green stem, giving a playful flick at the top with the tip of his tongue.

  
      Leaning in he took note of it’s fresh earthy sent as he suckled on one of the leafs, stroking another ever so gently with his thumb and index finger. ‘You're so good” He whispered to it as he took another promiscuous lick, wrapping his tongue around one of its vegetative branches as he did so. His other hand trailed down, pinching the base of the stem, being careful not to get too ruff. After all, first times should be cherished and savored, and savoring he was. He continued his ministrations with careful licks, noting the subtle taste of the plant as more dew began to settle upon it. The dew built up until slowly dripping down like sweat that Ficus Guy was more than willing to clean up with more licks of the tongue. Panting for breath he began increasing his movements, making sure that no area of the ficus would be left untouched, that every part and sensory was awaken and at full alert as the blushed deepened causing Ficus Guy’s face to do the same. “You taste amazing” He purred, continuing as the plant seemed to grow hotter from the friction as he massaged the leaves and pumped the stem, wrapping his mouth around the top of the plant. The roots curled inwards as the shoot system violently until it sputtered with release that ficus guy drank up greedily.

  
      With a start ficus guy awoke in his room, the curtains drawn blocking any light from the city that could leak through. He was sweating with an intense need making itself present. Sitting up his hand brushed over his companion as they began to stir from his motions. “Sorry dew, it’s nothing, don’t worry about it bae.” He reassured before freezing up. “W-well if you really want to help..” He leaned over, pulling back the covers to reveal a vibrant green ficus.

**Author's Note:**

> Plant name reference - http://www.digitalwebb.com/Downloads/Documents/35-02-FloweringPlant-L.gif


End file.
